Strange Mutations
Strange Mutations is a story made by Vallellis. Synopsis The knights were blasted on Quarton, and were left in bodies not completely their own. Jaguarian!Chooki, Loborian!Gen, Half AM-Bian!Guren, Falcorian!Ceylan, Beast Arm User!Toxsa (Nothing belongs to me except Arrow and Leona, the Knights have AM-Bian and Digimon partners in this AU and they are all Jinchuriki) Story Chapter 1 : What Just Happened? Chooki wrapped his tufted tail around his paws and rested his maned head between them with HoneyBeemon and Stegonsaw trying to find a solution. Being a lion Spirit Beast isn't too bad. He thought. But if the others are like this as well, who knows what they are! Chooki had no clue why he was a lion Spirit Beast, but when he woke up that morning, he was a lion Spirit Beast, plain simple. So he used a pencil in his paws to email his friends to meet him at the shop. I wonder how they would do that if they were like that anyways. They would be spotted. Well… I guess I snuck in through the window so….. He knew Ceylan was already here before him along with Falcomon and Shovecera, because he was the one to wake up Chooki about the situation anyways that morning. Chooki tried to talk to Ceylan, but he just told Chooki to go away even though Shovecera and Falcomon yelped as they woke up, so Chooki could not see him. But with his new rounder ears, Chooki could hear scrapes up above…..which scared him a bit. As Chooki and his partners were about to fall back asleep, the window smashed open, sending shards of glass everywhere. He watched as Toxsa stumbled through, landing facedown with Shoutmon on his back, while Parasaser just flew with his wings worried. "So hard to fly with these things." Chooki's eyes widened as he observed Toxsa's new form. He had stone gray skin, bright yellow eyes, sharp fangs, a long reptilian tail, a large pair of gray stone wings on his back, and a sort of muzzle although his turtle beast arm stayed except with a dark gray color. "A gargoyle?!" he screamed while his partners were shocked. Toxsa looked up at him and let his mouth drop open while his partners have the same reaction. "Chooki? You're a lion Spirit Beast?" Chooki just nodded his head as they all exchanged how it happened to them. Chooki told the gargoyle that Cey and his partners was upstairs, but wouldn't come down. "He must of turned into something pretty extreme." Toxsa concluded. It was then they heard the bell above the door as Guren, Gabumon and Guntyra walked in. He had a white hoodie pulled over his head with his wings and tail sticking out, but you could tell that he was surprised at his two friends new shape. So he pulled off his hoodie to reveal a pair of scarlet wolf ears, and a tuft on his dragon tail. "So you're a werewolf and AM-Bian hybrid?" Toxsa asked. Guren winced at the word and did not reply. They heard a crashing upstairs and quickly ran up to Ceylan's temporary room. "Are you okay Ceylan?" Guren called. "I'm fine. Just fell. On these stupid legs. Go away." The three looked at each other uneasily and Guren decided to try again. "Listen Ceylan, it happened to us to you know!" "Really?" "Yes!" "What are you guys?" "I'm a werewolf, Chooki's a lion Spirit Beast, and Toxsa's a gargoyle! What are you?" Silence….. "I really don't want to show you….." "Do I have to break the door down!?" Toxsa yelled while Parasaser tried to shoot the door with his head. Silence…. "You guys really need to see?" "Yes!" they called in union. Silence… "Fine." The boys and their partners heard scraping on the ground as it became louder as Ceylan, Shovecera and Falcomon approached the door. As the door opened, the boy's let their mouths drop as their partners except a embarrassed Shovecera and Falcomon. Ceylan just moaned. "That's what I thought." Ceylan looked normal with his blue and white jacket with his wings sticking out if you just looked at his upper half, but his bottom half was replaced with that of a blue deer. The spotted blue back, the puffy tail, and all four legs and hooves. He even had a pair of blue deer ears on the side of his head. After a bit of awkward silence, Chooki spoke up. "So you're a deertaur? CeyDeer?" Ceylan just huffed, and turned, bucking Chooki and his partners down the stairs, Shovecera was too late to warn Ceylan when he did that. They looked to see Chooki sprawled on the floor uncomfortably while Stegonsaw and Honeybeemon were crawling in pain. "OW!"